Homecoming
by Rockergirl16
Summary: Masaru has gone to college, but it's been 4 years since he left, now it's been 4 years and now is coming back. How is Touma react to this, because Masaru never told him he was leaving. Now they are 22. Reviews would thanked for.


**Homecoming**

Disclaimer and warnings: Disclaimers first: I don't own anything. Nothing this story is mine, except the plot. "Homecoming" belongs to Hey Monday. Now warnings: Yaoi, OOCness, and AU timing. And for the first time, well barely, no swear words! Alright I'll shut up.

Touma's P.O.V

As I'm in the room of complete silence, suddenly, the phone rings and nearly gives me a heart attack. Slowly, I pick up the phone, while at the same time thinking what I'm going to say to the person on the other line, for distracting my train of thought. "Hello, whoever you are you better have a _very_ good reason to distract me from my work!" as I yell through the phone.

"Hey! That's not a very nice way to say 'hello' to a person, more-so-over, your friend." The voice on the other line said. The voice was familiar. Very, very familiar. "You really don't know who I am Touma." Crap! He knows my name! "Touma, it's me, Masaru!" Masaru…, now I remember! It's been four years since I've seen or heard from him.

"Masaru, I am so sorry that I did not notice you right away. So, how have you been?" I asked

"Well, I'm coming home." Masaru replied.

"Wait, you left? I don't remember you leaving your home." I told him, shocked and, confused.

"I didn't tell you did I?" Masaru replied with a sigh.

"No, you didn't! Where were you!" I scowled him.

"I was in an American college!" Masaru responded in an angrier voice than mine. I didn't realize I was being hurtful to Masaru.

"Well, did you call your parents?" I asked in a calmer voice.

"No, because I want you to tell them. Do you still live in Japan?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. I will go tell them." I respond.

"By the way, I'll be back in about 7-14 days, maybe 15, alright." Masaru told me.

-12 days later-

Masaru's P.O.V

_Homecoming,_

_I'm coming,_

_My sweet mistake._

I'm so glad to be coming home. I wonder if my friends and family remember me. Well, I know Touma almost forgot me.

_Summer's over,_

_Hope it's not too late,_

_I'm pacing,_

_Impatient,_

_Up in my head._

This won't be long. I hope didn't Touma didn't find anyone else while I was gone. My feelings for him changed while I wasn't in Japan.

_Taken back to the sidewalk were we met._

_And carved out our names,_

_Do you remember that?_

_I'm coming home, _

_I'm coming home,_

_Did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all,_

_I messed you up,_

_I missed you,_

_I'm coming home, _

_I wanna know,_

_When all the leaves began to fall,_

_If I'm falling, falling apart, for you._

I better get packing, I'll be leaving soon. I'll miss my friends I made in America. I tried to call them, but they didn't answer. I guess I'll go to the airport alone.

_Descending,_

_I'm spinning,_

_Lost all defense._

Touma's P.O.V

Crap! I forgot to tell Masaru's parents! He'll call me again to tell me he's here. Still, I have to them. "Excuse me, sir Touma, are you alright?" I heard my butler asked.

"Yes I am. Right now, just take me to the Daimon resident." I reply.

_How could you swallow me again?_

"Alright sir." He responded.

-At the house-

I knock on the door. Chika answered it. "Oh, Touma! What brings you here?" Chika asked.

"No, but why are _you_ here?" she questioned.

"Masaru is coming back." I reply.

………..

_I left you,_

_I meant to._

_Couldn't let you in,_

_Never mind a single word I said._

Masaru's P.O.V

Here I am, here at the airport alone. No one here to say good-bye to. Well, I did say good-bye to my roommate. He was my best friend for the past 4 years. I better call Touma to see if he'll pick me up. His phone rang but he didn't answer. Damn, why he doesn't he pick-up!

_Carve out your name,_

_Do you remember that?_

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

Touma's P.O.V

Crap! I forgot my phone! Luckily, Chika has hers. "Touma, it's for you!" Chika yelled while I was outside.

"Hello?" I said.

_Did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all,_

_I messed you up,_

_I missed you._

"Are you at the airport?" Masaru asked me.

_I'm coming home,_

_I wanna know,_

_When all the leaves began to fall,_

_If I'm falling, falling apart,_

_You've got control of me,_

"Oh no, are you back?" I asked, hoping he wasn't here yet.

"No, but I'll will be soon. My flight is here. Ok, I'll see you soon." Masaru replied.

_Is this the end of me?_

He's coming home soon. Now my feelings for Masaru have _really _changed. I really want to see him. I think he changed, from the 4 years we haven't seen each other.

_Because I just can't cut up the strings,_

_I'm coming back for more._

-5 hours later-

_Don't let your heart go,_

_Please don't walk away!_

Masaru's P.O.V

The plane is landing. Touma, please, just please, be there.

_Homecoming,_

_I'm coming, _

_I'm coming back._

I started running around, hoping he's there. As I look around, I didn't find him. I feel dread and despair, I was hoping he was here. I might get my luggage and get a taxi, but just in case, I'll wait to see if he comes.

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all,_

_I messed you up,_

_I missed you._

_I'm coming home,_

_I wanna know,_

_When all the leaves began to fall._

Touma's P.O.V

"Come on! We need to go Chika!" I yelled.

"I wanna look nice! It's been 4 years since I've seen him!" she yelled back.

"We need to go right now!" I retorted.

"Fine." She responded. We got in the car. Half way in the ride to the airport, Chika's phone rang.

"Hello?" Chika answered, "Oh, Masaru it's you. You wanna talk to Touma? Alright then." She handed the phone to me.

"Masaru, I am so sorry for not being there on time." I stuttered.

"It's alright. Hey, Touma can I say something?" he said.

"Wait, Masaru, I want to say something also." I replied.

_If I'm falling, falling apart_

"Alright then, Touma what is it?" he asked sounding kind of annoyed.

"As you were gone, my feelings changed, my feelings for_ you_. Masaru, I love you." I saw Chika looking surprised at me. Yet, I said like it was no problem.

"Touma, you stole the words right from my mouth. I love you too." Masaru responded.

Masaru's P.O.V

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Did you take off while I was gone?_

I'm so glad he feels the same way! I was worried. Crap! I forgot to ask him if he was coming. Though, I'm sure he will.

_I missed it all,_

_I messed you up,_

_I missed you!_

-10 minutes later-

Touma's P.O.V

Chika and I are running to find Masaru. Finally, after awhile we found him. All three of us were running. He has changed. He still has the same hairstyle, though. I don't care, I have longed to see him.

_I'm coming home, _

_I wanna know,_

_When all the leaves began to fall._

Masaru's P.O.V

Touma and Chika, huh? I thought mom and dad could come also. We were running toward each other. Finally, we all came to a stop, and just started to say 'hello' or 'how have you been'. Touma and I were facing face to face.

"So, it's been 4 years, huh?" I told him. He just nodded a yes. He pulled me in and started to kiss me.

_If I'm falling, falling apart, _

_For you…_

I pull away, "It's just great to be back." Once again, Touma just nodded and we kissed again.

…..

Alright it's time for the Author's Note time! Yes, I don't want to be here either, but whatever. It took me _**1**_ day to finish! I'm so happy! I know I rushed the ending, but it was getting damn long. I still think it's ok. I heard this song and automatically thought of this, no I'm not lying. Ok, I can't think of anything else to say, so this wraps up this A/N time!


End file.
